Aber bitte mit Eis!
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Stiles hatte nie geahnt, dass er einmal so enden würde, aber solange dieser, eh, Zustand anhielt, konnte er es zumindest soweit genießen wie es ihm möglich war. Fortsetzung zu „Lebensmittelvergiftung."


**Titel:** „Aber bitte mit Eis!"  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**Rating:** G  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Warnungen:** Mpreg  
**Inhalt: **Stiles hatte nie geahnt, dass er einmal so enden würde, aber solange dieser, eh, Zustand anhielt, konnte er es zumindest soweit genießen wie es ihm möglich war. Fortsetzung zu „Lebensmittelvergiftung."  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**A/N:** Geschrieben für de_bingo auf Livejournal. Das Prompt ist "Kalte Getränke." Dies ist Teil eines Universum, der nach „Lebensmittelvergiftung" spielt. Man kann diese Fic, aber auch als One-Shot ansehen.

**Wortanzahl:** 2.145 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

„**Aber bitte mit Eis!"**

Überraschenderweise war es nicht nur Derek allein, der durch die Nachricht des baldigen Nachwuchses, nun, Stiles wollte nicht unbedingt sagen verrückt wurde, aber es kam dem zumindest sehr nahe. Also entweder das oder panisch mit einer großen Scheibe von Kevin Costners Bodyguard. Auf jeden Fall hätte sich Stiles dies jedoch eigentlich denken können.

Er trug schließlich den ersten Nachwuchs in ihrem kleinen Rudel und selbst jetzt, mehrere Wochen nach Deatons Diagnose, war dieser Gedanke immer noch verdammt seltsam. Weil, hallo? Er war ein Mann! Er hatte die passenden biologischen Teile dazu und falls man ihm nicht glaubte, konnte man auch Derek fragen, der dies eindeutig bestätigen konnte. So viel Spaß wie ihm diese Körperteile bisher bereitet hatten, blieb ihm schließlich gar nichts anderes übrig.

Aber Stiles kam vom Thema ab. Wieder mal. Auch, wenn er früher ab und an vergessen hatte, sein Medikament gegen sein ADHS pünktlich zu nehmen, war es doch nie so plötzlich abgesetzt worden und er hatte immer noch leichte Probleme.

Oder doch eher stärkere? Er war sich nicht so sicher. Also er fand es nicht so schlimm, wenn gleich das Rudel und Derek in den letzten Wochen nonstop mit ihren Augen rollten. Zwar immer dann, wenn sie glaubten, dass er es nicht sehen konnte, aber er sah es. Er sah alles und wow, war es nicht cool, dass sich schon während seiner Schwangerschaft seine übernatürlichen Kräfte als Dad – nicht Mum, niemals Mum, er war ein Mann, _verstanden_!? – bemerkbar machten, denn wie sonst als geheime Superkräfte können Eltern jeden Fehltritt ihrer Kinder auf Anhieb sehen.

Aber egal. Auf jeden Fall sah er jedes Augenrollen und jedes genervte Zusammenzucken von Derek, Scott und den anderen, und das nur, weil er angeblich etwas sprunghafter war und seltsame Anforderungen stellte? Also er fand sich jetzt nicht so schlimm, aber lassen wir das.

Nicht überraschend war wie erwähnt die Tatsache, dass diese Nachricht Derek verändert hatte. War er vorher schon sehr beschützend gewesen, war es heutzutage mehr nervend denn süß und er durfte nie erfahren, dass Stiles seine beschützende Ader jemals als süß empfunden hatte. Dafür, dass er so ein großer, starker Werwolf war, reagierte er doch recht empfindlich im Bezug auf seine Männlichkeit. Wer hätte das gedacht? Nun ja, Stiles hatte das gedacht, aber mal ehrlich. Die Lederjacke, das scharfe Sportauto, das konstante Trainieren. Das waren alles Symbole von einer Männlichkeit, die verdammt unsicher war, aber auch das war etwas, dass er nie Derek ins Gesicht sagen würde.

Er liebte seine Körperteile und besonders diese, die seine eigene Männlichkeit bewiesen. Zudem hatte er auch kein Problem damit, wo sie sich an seinem Körper befanden und er wollte darum wirklich nicht, dass Derek diese in irgendeiner Weise beschädigte. Also zumindest nicht, wenn es keinen Orgasmus als Belohnung gab. Oder nein. Selbst dann nicht. Etwas Schmerz war ja okay, aber dieses Bild schien doch etwas mehr Blut und Schmerz zu beinhalten als ihm persönlich lieb war. Das bedeutete also diese Gedanken durften nie über seine Lippen treten oder von seinen Händen aufgeschrieben werden oder sonst wie geäußert werden. Derek war clever und würde hundertprozentig davon Wind bekommen und wie gesagt. Er mochte seinen Körper wie er war.

Aber da dies nie passieren wird, braucht man nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wichtiger war die aktuelle Situation. Derek als Super-Bodyguard war zu erwarten gewesen. Viele menschliche, sprich Nicht-Werwölfe männlichen Geschlechts, waren genauso, wenn sie bald Väter wurden. Überraschend war jedoch das Verhalten der Betas.

Scott, als Stiles bester (und ja, damals einziger) Freund seit Jahren war vielleicht auch noch zu erwarten gewesen als Bodyguard Nr. 2, aber Peter? Lydia? _Jackson_?

Natürlich hätte sich Stiles dies eigentlich denken können, dass jeder der Betas alles geben wird um den Gefährten des Alphas und dessen ungeborenes Junges zu beschützen (und wie seltsam war es, dass solche Begriffe für ihn normal geworden waren in den letzten Jahren?).

Trotzdem war es etwas, nun ja, verstörend (was genauso passend ist wie das davor erwähnte verrückt oder Kevin Costner-mäßige Verhalten). Anfänglich waren es auch nur kleine Dinge. Dinge, die Stiles so und so erwartet hatte.

Kaum hatten er und Derek die frohe, wenn gleich damals immer noch für beide schockierende Nachricht verkündet, kamen die von Stiles erwartenden Reaktionen nach den geschockten Glückwünschen, Fragen und Witzeleien über Stiles Männlichkeit (wobei Dereks verteidigendes Knurren kein gutes Argument gegen diese harmlose Stichelei war, aber wie gesagt, Stiles konnte auch gut alleine beweisen, dass er Mann mit einem X und einem Y-Chromosom war, nur das er eben ein paar zusätzliche… eh, Features hatte, aber egal, zurück zum Thema).

Das Rudel war trotzdem beherrschter als Stiles gedacht hatte. Oder vielleicht konnten sie es damals auch nur besser vor ihm verstecken?

Auf jeden Fall kam seine Überraschung erst am Morgen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie gleich nach der Verkündung kommen würde, aber wie erwähnt. Vielleicht wollten seine Freunde zu der Zeit noch so tun, als würde es sie nicht so sehr interessieren (und ehrlich? Als hätte er das je geglaubt. Er war schließlich der Forscher in ihrer Scooby Doo-Gang. Er kannte Werwölfe meist besser als so manch Werwolf in ihrem Rudel und so war ihm auch die Bedeutung seines Babys klar.)

Am nächsten Morgen nach der Ankündigung war er wie jeden Tag in die Küche gekommen um den Tag so wie viele andere davor zu beginnen. Das ganze Rudel hatte gerade Semesterferien, was hieß, ein jeder von ihnen war zu versorgen.

Zwar hatten sie alle, eigene Wohnungen, meist in Nähe ihrer jeweiligen Universitäten, aber während der Ferien kehrten sie alle immer zurück nach Beacon Hills. Dort 'schliefen' sie zwar bei ihren Eltern, aber das war eigentlich Unsinn. Ein jeder der Betas hatte sein eigenes Zimmer in dem neu aufgebauten Hale-Haus, das Derek und Stiles zusammen mit dem Rudel in den Ferien nach ihrem Highschool-Abschluss und vor dem Eintreten ins Collegeleben aufgebaut hatten. Natürlich auch mit Hilfe von professionellen Handwerkern, aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie viel, sehr viel, selbst geschafft hatten. Darum konnte Stiles auch nicht anders als dieses Haus mit diesen vielen Zimmern, der Bibliothek, die extra für ihn und Lydia eingerichtet wurde und die große, teure Küche, die er unbedingt haben wollte, als sein Zuhause ansehen.

Er hatte die Zimmer dekoriert, solange sie nicht speziell einem der Betas gehörten, und so wurde das Haus, dass vorher nur das zukünftige Zuhause seines Freundes, seines Gefährten, auch wenn er es noch nicht gewusst hatte, langsam auch zu seinem neuem Zuhause. Und er? Er wandelte sich langsam, aber sicher zur Rudelmutter. Anfangs waren es nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen. Kleine Gefälligkeiten um Scotts Leben im Rudel zu erleichtern, doch irgendwann wurde es mehr und auf diesem Wege dorthin war es auch nicht mehr nur Scott für den er das alles tat. Nein, es war für Derek, Isaac, Erica und all die anderen, die langsam aber sicher seine Familie wurden.

Und genauso wie er oft für seinen Vater kochte und dafür sorgte, dass dieser gesund aß, fing er damals auch an für seine neue Familie zu kochen. Vielleicht hätte er sich damals schon denken können, dass ihn dies in den Hintern beißen würde, aber er bereute es nicht. Gut, jeden Tag das Essen zuzubereiten, war manchmal anstrengend, aber er liebte es zu kochen, also warum nicht?

Aus diesem Grund waren es auch gewohnte Handgriffe für ihn als er morgens in die Küche ging und dort als Erstes die Kaffeemaschine anmachte. Nun, zumindest hätte er dies gemacht, hätten sie Kaffee gehabt. Doch anscheinend war über Nacht der komplette Kaffee-Vorrat von ihnen verschwunden. Genauso wie auch alle Energydrinks und alkoholischen Getränke wie ein Blick in die Schränke bewies. Leise seufzend war dies der Moment, wo er wusste, dass er sich gestern zu früh gefreut hatte.

Natürlich würde das Rudel, würde _Derek_, nicht zulassen, dass er in Versuchung geriet Dinge zu sich zu nehmen, die für das Baby gefährlich waren. Als wäre er so dumm gewesen dies zu tun! Da er jedoch den Beschützerinstinkt des Rudels kannte, sagte er nichts. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und fing an alles für das Frühstück zusammen zu suchen. Er hatte jedoch kaum den Kühlschrank geöffnet, als auf einmal Erica eben diese wieder zuknallte.

Verdattert sah er die Blondine an, die anscheinend verzweifelt nach einem Grund suchte um dieses Verhalten zu erklären, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem alten Selbstvertrauen zurück zu finden schien. "Eh... Stiles, du hast so oft gekocht in letzter Zeit", wobei seine innere Stimme ergänzte, dass er fast der alleinige Koch war, seitdem sich das Rudel zusammengerauft hat und das war nicht erst seitdem er hier eingezogen war, "lass mich doch heute Mal kochen." Mit einem bezaubernden unschuldigen Lächeln (und spätestens da wusste er, was los war), schob sie ihn zum Küchentisch und drückte ihn in seinen angestammten Stuhl, bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte.

Zwar hatte er schon da geahnt, was hier los ging, doch den Blick voller Zweifel konnte er nicht verhindern. Er liebte Erica. Mit den Jahren war sie eine wunderbare Freundin geworden und er wusste, sie hatte viele tolle Eigenschaften, aber kochen gehörte leider nicht dazu.

Das Gleiche galt für Jackson und Scott, aber eben diese gesellten sich zu Erica als diese gerade nach den Eiern suchten. Dann bot sich ihm ein Bild, das genauso der Anfang eines Witzes sein könnte. "Drei Werwölfe stehen in der Küche, keiner weiß was zu tun ist, aber sie geben ihr Bestes, aber dann..." Tja, er gab es zu. Witze zu erzählen, war nie sein starkes Talent gewesen, aber auf jeden Fall waren die Anstalten, die die Drei betrieben um ihn zu schonen sehenswert. Alleine schon ihre Gesichter, die eindeutig versuchten ihre Verzweiflung zu verstecken.

Er wünschte sich, dass er dies hätte aufnehmen können. Aber eins hatte ihn dieser Morgen gelernt. Natürlich neben der Tatsache, dass er anscheinend ab sofort einige Diener haben würde, aber so weit sind wir noch nicht. Stattdessen lernte er eine andere wichtige Lektion, die ihn vor allem in den nächsten Jahren bestimmt helfen wird. Dessen war er sich schon damals sicher.

Hab immer eine Kamera dabei! Du weißt nie wann ein toller Moment vorbei ist.

Eine simple Lektion, aber Gott sei Dank hatte er sie sich zu Herzen genommen. So kamen sehr, sehr viele fantastische Schnappschüsse in den nächsten Monaten zusammen.

Jackson und Scott, umringt von dem Schaum einer halbexplodierten Waschmaschine (und er hatte noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer wie sie das hinbekommen hatten...).

Peter, der ganz der stolze Onkel, Derek eine Babypuppe zum Üben übergab ohne sonderlich auf dessen zuckende Augenbrauen zu achten.

Boyd, der stolz selbst gestrickte Babysöckchen hochhielt (und ehrlich, wer hätte gedacht, dass sein großer Schweiger dieses Talent hat? Also er nicht.)

Isaac, der einen kleinen Teddybären mit einer Lederjacke, in seinen Armen hielt und mit roten Wangen in die Kamera lächelte.

Erica, Allison und Lydia, die versuchten zu entscheiden wie das Kinderzimmer aussehen sollte, wobei sie beinahe anfingen gegeneinander im Schlamm zu catchen... Okay, nicht ganz, aber kann man ihm diese Fantasy verdenken. Auch mit Derek als Partner durfte er doch wohl träumen. Seine Darstellung war zumindest mal was neues, obwohl es natürlich auch sehr anregend zu sehen war wie die Drei so dicht aneinander traten, dass sich beinahe ihre Körper berührten, sich aneinander rieben und... verdammt, wo war Derek?

Ach ja. Genau. Das erinnerte ihn daran, wo er gerade war. Hatte das Rudel vielleicht doch Recht gehabt, dass er zu leicht abgelenkt wurde?

Wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall hatten die letzten drei Monaten neben so einigen Beschwerden (und keiner kann verstehen, wie sehr er sich darauf freute seine Füße wiederzusehen und seine enge Bekanntschaft mit der Toilette zu beenden) auch einige positive ... Nebeneffekte eingebracht.

Einer dieser Nebeneffekte hatte ihn auch gerade in die aktuelle Situation gebracht. Gemütlich lag er auf seinem Liegestuhl vor dem Hale-Haus, während das Rudel halbnackt (also zumindest die männliche Hälfte) in der Sommerhitze trainierte und er? Er durfte ganz gemütlich ohne Störungen den Anblick genießen. Speziell natürlich den Anblick von seinem eigenen Werwolf. Doch dies war noch nicht mal das Beste.

Nein, das Beste war gerade sein großes Glas Orangensaft, das durch mehrere Eiswürfel, die leise im Glas klickten, gekühlt wurde. Ein blauer Strohhalm ragte aus dem Glas, an dem das Kondenswasser herunter ran wie der Schweiß an den Körpern der Werwölfe.

Nun, außer natürlich an Jacksons. Dieser hatte ihm nämlich gerade eben dieses Glas mit einem gespielt genervten Blick überreicht! Aber er täuschte Stiles nicht. Er kannte schließlich seine Werwölfe und er hatte durchaus gesehen wie schnell Jackson auf seine Bitte nach etwas zu trinken reagiert hatte. Das Augenrollen auf seinen Nachruf "Aber bitte mit Eis!" war darum auch wirklich gespielt. Sie halfen ihm und dadurch auch dem zukünftigen Rudel-Jungen doch gerne. Nun, vielleicht nicht sooo gerne, aber ehrlich? Wer wurde nicht so eine Situation ausnutzen, solange es ihm möglich war?

Hach, das Leben war schon toll. Selbst als schwangerer Mann. Also zumindest, wenn man Stiles Stilinksi hieß, dachte er und nuckelte zufrieden an seinem Strohhalm.

Ende


End file.
